Reap and Rape are part of the business
by F0r3v3rD3m0nB100d
Summary: Grell and Undertakers daughter Zoe has been feeling more and more attached to William lately and they suspect something is going on when Zoe leaves the house to reap for the day. Yaoi later on ZoeXWill and GrellxUndertaker.
1. Chapter 1

"Moooooooom!" Zoe whined loudly stomping from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her waist. Grell groaned and turned from the sink of dirty dishes, "What is it now?" he grumbled. "I can't find my new boxers!" She folded her arms with her bright green glasses glinting on her face. Though she was only 10 years old she was a full time reaper and top of her class. A heavily pregnant Grell grumbled as he removed his dish gloves and "waddled" into Zoes bedroom finding the boxer shorts on the dresser. "Hehehehe opps~." She gigged and put them on. Though she was a girl Zoe was very boy like same as Grell was very girl like. "Stop bugging me okay, I need to finish cleaning up" Grell murmured his hormones raging terribly, "Ye ye mom." Zoe giggled as she pulled on her blue shorts and red T-shirt. A dog with gray fur and black spots skidded into the room barking and twirling happily getting a pet from Zoe. "I'm going to work mom, cya later~" Zoe called as she grabbed her Spiked bat which was her death scythe and skipped out of the house.

An hour and 547 reaps completed later Zoe sighed strolling to her apartment at the Reapers Complex. She occasionally stayed there when she wanted to be alone and just hang out rather then be nagged or reap all day. As she opened the door to her apartment she was greeted by her great dane Scarlet. She had moved Scarlet from her parents house because she was destructive and liked to attack Grell for some strange reason and she didn't want her legendary reaper of a father to use the hound as a slicing target. Being the daughter of Undertaker and Grell did have its ups and downs but what hurt her more then anything was something very strange. She didn't like being a girl. She opened a jar full of money that she was saving for a sex change and after she got enough she would consult it with her parents. All there was to do was wait for her next bonus from William. Zoe sighed and layed down on the bed and closed her eyes for a moment to rest and ended up falling asleep.

Suddenly theres a loud crash and Zoe sits up quickly gasping in a cold sweat she looks over to see Scarlet sulking beside a broken bowl. "Damn dog.." she sighed as she sat up and swept up the pieces only to notice someone was in the doorway, she looked up startled and stared into two cold and lustful eyes. "W-william…"

Sorry for how fracking short this is buuuuuut its worth it XD my first fan fic and Im happy :D!

Will: Sooooooo I'm in love with Zoe?  
>Zoe: Mmmmm~<br>Grell:PEDOOOOOO!  
>Me:Shuddup grell, leave them alone -.- Or I wont bring in a UndertakerXGrell sex scene<br>Grell: *silence*

STAY TUNED~!


	2. Chapter 2

"William what are you doing here?" Zoe asked her eyes wide in surprise. William adjusted his glasses with his clippers and calmly handed her an envelope. "This is an advance in your payment." He said. "A-an advance?" She gasped and opened the envelope counting well over the amount she needed for the sex change. Her eyes glowed and she leaped hugging William tightly much to his surprise. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" She squealed, a faint blush appeared on Wills face and he cleared his throat "Your welcome, I must go now." And with that he turned and left the apartment. She watched him go then smiled blushing as she added the money to her jar. "Now for the final act" She whispered.

-3 months later-

William took a deep breath as he stood outside the apartment door to Zoes apartment. "Just act casual or her mother will have his chainsaw up your ass." He mumbled to himself before knocking on the door, after a few moments the door opened and though he expected to see Zoe standing there what he actually saw surprised him. Grell was standing there but his hair was cut short and he wasn't pregnant oddly enough. Completely caught off guard William straightened up "Oh I didn't know you were here Grell….you cut your hair?" The redhead smirked and laughed in a familiar yet boyish was. "You're saying you don't recognize me Willy?" The boy cooed and smiled. William's eyes slightly widened, "Zoe? That's you?" He exclaimed. Zoe laughed "Its Zeke now, I'm Zeke Sutcliffe!" The boy chuckled stepping aside from the door. "Come in?" he asked, Will gave a small nod and went inside. "So Zeke what have you been doing lately, I've heard that after you've handed in your paper work for the day you come straight home, that's unlike you." Will stated. Zeke blushed and nervously looked away "U-Umm I've had..other….things to get to…" He gulped and scratched his head nervously. William's eyes drifted to a corner where he saw a small towel balled up with the dirty clothes, he stood and walked over to it and picked it up, Zeke immediately noticed and panicked shouting "D-don't touch that!". William smirked then turned around "Why not? It's just a towel." He said calmly. Zeke blushed deeply and mumbled "I-I came on that…" Will smiled and though 'The boy was curious about his new sex and was playing with himself, hmm…but his new looks reminds me of when Grell was younger...he seems…more attractive too.' Quickly he shook the idea from his mind and put the towel down. "You don't have to be so bashful about it Zeke." Zekes eyes looked up shyly and he immediately looked his gaze with Will's. They found themselves lost for a moment then Zeke leaned forward and kissed Wills lips gently. Will didn't pull away, instead he leaned forward also placing his hands on either side of the boy's body as he crawled on top of him. The kiss heated up as Wills tongue found itself wrestling with Zekes earning a soft moan from the young boy. "W-will, I-I want more." He gasped as Will kissed his neck gently undressing the boy and removing his shirt. Will smirked and whispered in his ear. "As you wish."

~Cliff hanger~

Sowwie~ Got too tired

Will: I'm liking this…

Zeke: Hehehe

Grell: *still silent*

CYA NEXT TIME!

~to be continued~


End file.
